


Puppy Ringo

by paulmacca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Ringo Starr, Desperation, Dom/sub, Eye Contact, Forced Eye Contact, Hand humping (?), Idk the tag for john x ringo erm, John REALLY likes hearing ppl beg huh, Kinda public sex?? They have a chance of getting caught lol, Kissing, LennStarr, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Pet Names, Ringos desperate lol, Slight Flirting, Slight Nose Fetish, Slight Petplay, Spanking, Top John Lennon, blowjob, cum, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmacca/pseuds/paulmacca
Summary: John and Ringo fuck after an interview.
Relationships: John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 17





	Puppy Ringo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying a lot of John/Ringo so here's a fic to indulge myself in that !! Also very very slight nose stuff because we need more of that tbh xD

Ringo immediately pushed John away from him. "What the hell was that?!" Ringo asked, moments before John and him had been talking. They *were* at a interview, but it had ended a couple minutes earlier. Paul and George were still being interviewed about something, so John and Ringo had been standing near the exit, waiting for the others.

Ringo had been talking about something, John couldn't remember exactly what. He was so fixated on his pretty lips and his nose. John had grabbed Ringo by the tie and kissed him, Ringo broke the kiss almost immediately. Ringo and John have had a "thing" going on for a week or so. Nobody else in the band knew about that except those two.

The two had sexual encounters in the past, but had recently had a connection with each other. They confessed to each other, and started dating.

"Someone could've seen that, fucking dumbass." Ringo scoffed back, face red. Ringo kept turning his head around to see if anyone had seen that. "You're lucky that nobody is looking..." Ringo muttered looking up at John. The younger smirked and grabbed Ringo by the hand. 

"H-hey! What is up with you today? Can you keep your bloody hands off me for five seconds?" Ringo asked pulling his hand immediately way. "Come with me, please. Nobody will notice, we can just tell them we got bored and that we left to walk around a little." John said looking into the shorter man's blue eyes.

"Eh? But what if someone notices?" Ringo said, his face flushed. "Nobody will, I already have a excuse for us! We'll be fine." John said grabbing Ringo's hand again. Ringo already knew what John wanted to do, he could tell by the obvious bulge in his pants that he'd gotten aroused by something he had done.

The walked through the exit and into a hallway. They walked down the hall, making sure no fans were waiting for them outside. They found a empty room and walked in. 

John started making out with Ringo roughly, Ringo whined as John closed the door. John locked his arms around Ringo's body and pushed him up against the wall. Ringo broke the kiss and looked up at John. "There's no lock.. what if someone walks in?" Ringo whimpered. "Nobody will, everyone is busy in the main room. We'll be okay, don't worry." John said, using his fingers to brush the hair out of Ringo's face. 

John started softly making out with Ringo, occasionally hearing small whimpers escape from the smaller mans mouth. John had his arms wrapped around Ringo, he let go of one of his hands and started palming the others bulge, earning a whimper from the shorter man. Ringo started thrusting into the taller mans hand. John removed his hand and broke the kiss.

"What do you think your doing?" John asked sternly, looking right into Ringo's eyes. Ringo broke eye contact and looked to the side. "U-uh I just- I wanted to-" Ringo stuttered, face red with embarrassment. "Look at me." John grabbed Ringo by the face and forced Ringo to look directly into his deep brown eyes.

"You're such a desperate mutt. Trying to hump my hand, I've barley done anything yet. Stay still." John placed his hand back onto Ringo's bulge. The older moaned softly. John smirked and started rubbing his hand against his bulge softly. Ringo whimpered, suddenly his pants were being pulled down. 

He hissed from the sudden cold air on his skin. John got down on his knees and looked up at the shorter one. "Be a good puppy and stay still for me, alright?" John said, grabbing onto the others hips and putting his mouth around the others hard, leaking cock. 

Johns mouth felt so good against his cock, oh God it felt so good. Ringo whimpered and placed his arm against his mouth. He let out muffled moans until John suddenly stopped sucking. Ringo whimpered loudly. "Move your arm off of your mouth, I want to hear your pretty moans." John said looking up at Ringo. God, somehow John still looked so dominant from down there.

Ringo nodded and moaned "Mmh okay, just please keep going.." He bucked his hips, hoping John would just continue already. "Desperate thing aren't you?" John said smirking. He once again put his mouth around Ringo's cock and started sucking. Ringo moaned loudly and tried not to cover his mouth again. John kept going. It felt so fucking good.

"Ahh- fuck John please keep going!" Ringo moaned out. John continued, but started going slower than before, earning a whimper from the older. "John-" Ringo moaned, then suddenly John stopped again. Ringo whined loudly in frustration.

John stood up. "On your knees, mutt." Ringo whimpered and fell to his knees. He looked up at John with pleading and desperate blue, puppy-dog eyes. Ringo was moving his hips around, trying to gain any kind of friction. John cupped his hand around Ringo's face and started caressing his nose. "Ooh your such a pretty boy Richie..." His nose was so pretty.

Ringo whimpered. John hadn't done that before, it was new, and somehow he had enjoyed John touching his nose. He wanted more.

"Turn around so I can see your arse." John ordered, and Ringo obeyed. Ringos pants were already down from the previous act. John smacked Ringos ass which caused him to yelp in surprise. "God, you have such a pretty arse..." John whispered, grabbing the others ass. Ringo moaned and shuddered. He wanted to be fucked so badly. 

"P-please..." Ringo muttered. His cock was so hard and it was twitching and leaking precum. "What was that?" John asked slightly giggling. Ringos face went red. "Please fuck me..." Ringo asked, a little louder this time. "Hm? What was that?" John asked, he had heard what Ringo asked but he wanted to hear it more, and louder. "Please fuck me!" Ringo said once again, slight irritation in his voice. 

"Beg. I wanna hear you beg more." John said, getting down onto his knees. Ringo whimpered. "John please fuck me, oh God I want your big cock inside of me, please John!!" Ringo said louder, desperately needing something. 

"More." John demanded, removing his belt and pulled down his pants. He started teasing Ringo by sliding his cock against his asshole. "Hmph John please!! Fuck I need you so bad please fuck my arse!! Please John I want you inside me so bad please!! Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can please John!!" Ringo said, face turning red after noticing how desperate he sounded. 

"Good boy." John said, he pulled out a bottle of lube, just for this occasion. He put some on his fingers just to stretch him out. He slowly shoved his fingers inside of Ringos ass. Ringo moaned loudly, not caring anymore if anyone walked in and saw him like this. He just wanted to cum so badly.

When John thought Ringo was stretched out enough, he got some more lube and rubbed it onto his hard cock. Ringo was waiting eagerly when suddenly he yelped. John had started slowly fucking his ass and Ringo started moaning loudly. 

"Shut your fucking mouth. Do you want us to get caught? I thought you were scared." John smirked, smacking Ringos ass again, earning a yelp from the smaller man. Ringo tried to keep quiet but he couldn't, it felt so good and he couldn't control himself. He didn't care if anyone walked in, he just wanted to cum.

John started going harder and faster, and he kept hitting the spot that felt the best. He couldn't contain himself and started uncontrollably moaning and gasping. "Oh shit, Ringo I'm gonna cum-" John moaned and thrusted deep inside Ringo, which in turn, caused Ringo to yell out "A-ah!! Fuck John I'm cumming-" 

He felt Johns cum inside his asshole mixed with the lube. John pulled out and Ringo felt empty again. Ringo was panting and his face was red and sweaty. His tongue was hanging out and he was trying to catch his breath. 

"Ringo, we'd better go now." John said chuckling. "W-wait just a minute, you just fucking came inside my arse." Ringo said, catching his breath. He pulled up his pants and noticed the cum that was on the ground, and on the wall in front of him.

"Oh shit-" Ringo said looking at his own cum. "Eh, maybe nobody will see?" John said shrugging. "Yeah, right. Let's just go." Ringo said smirking at John. They walked through the door and met up with the others, letting them know they got bored and walked off. The others believed them and they were on their way back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I hope u enjoyed !! Sorry for not posting, I got writers block but I finally escaped xD!! Hope u liked it ^_^


End file.
